


My twenty-second day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [22]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Desk Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi es un muchacho de secundaria que tiene problemas para pasar una materia, pero no así para preguntarle a su profesor qué debe hacer para poder aprobar su materia</p><p><span class="u">Día 22</span>: Sobre el escritorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-second day with you

Por más que lo intentara, por más que estudiara día y noche para pasar el examen, el inglés estaba siendo una clara dificultad para él. Necesitaba pasar esos exámenes con la mejor nota posible, ya que ese resultado sería su as (o no) para ingresar el programa de becas de intercambio con Australia.  
Pero ni siquiera podía lograr aprobarlo. Aunque los años anteriores siempre lo había hecho, y con la nota más alta.  
No quería reconocerlo, pero quizás, la culpa de su fracaso hace rato que tenía un nombre y un apellido.  
— ¿De nuevo esta nota, Okura-kun?  — Ante su pregunta, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar sus hombros, con una ligera sonrisa —. Me sorprende teniendo en cuenta los excelentes resultados que tuviste años anteriores.  
— ¿Estuvo revisando mis notas, Nishikido _sensei_?  
— Por supuesto — Respondió el aludido, sonriéndole —. Tengo que saber cuáles fueron los resultados anteriores de mis alumnos. Pero, lo que más me llama la atención es que en clases participas, hablas y escribes el idioma de una forma muy fluida, pero claramente, tu problema viene con los exámenes. Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? — Le preguntó, con una clara expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Pero la respuesta que le demandaba a su alumno fue interrumpida por la llegada de una profesora.  
— Nishikido-kun, ¿te quedas?  
— Sí, tengo un asunto que resolver aquí.  
— De acuerdo, acuérdate de agarrar un paraguas de los que hay de repuesto.  
— Seguro, gracias.  
— Esa profesora no lo deja en paz, ¿no? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, mirando el camino que había tomado la mujer, ya ella fuera de la sala de profesores, con el ceño fruncido —. Ah. Lo siento mucho. No debí haber dicho eso.  
— No hay problema — Lo excusó Ryo, sonriendo,  volviendo su vista al bolígrafo con el que estaba jugando.  
— Nishikido _sensei_ , ¿usted tiene novia?  
Ryo miró a su alumno y sonrió.  
— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
— Bueno — Dijo Tadayoshi, apoyando su cuerpo sobre uno de los laterales del cubículo de su profesor —... Aquella _sensei_ no es la única que anda atrás suyo…  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
— Muchas de mis compañeras están locas por usted.  
— Hablando de eso. Okura-kun, ¿tú tienes novia?  
— ¿Eh…? — Dijo el aludido, sonriendo ampliamente —. No. ¿Por qué?  
— Bueno, es normal que tú también respondas eso, ¿no te parece?  
— Mhh — Dijo el aludido, cruzándose de brazos —… Sí, sería lo normal si usted me lo hubiera respondido antes.  
— Qué astuto eres — Soltó el mayor, en un suspiro —. No. No tengo pareja.  
— Entonces, podríamos ir juntos a buscar alguna, ¿no le parece?  
Ryo sonrió ampliamente.  
— Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de mujeres, Okura-kun. Si te mandé a llamar fue porque creo saber el motivo por el cual no puedes superar tus notas en mis exámenes.  
— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? Si es que se puede saber.  
Ryo se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie a escasos centímetros del rostro de su alumno.  
— Soy yo. Ese es el motivo por el cual no puedes tener mejores notas.  
— ¿Usted? — Tadayoshi rió suavemente, sin cambiar su pose en ningún motivo —. ¿Y qué le hace creer eso?  
— Esto — Dijo el aludido, antes de tomar el mentón de su alumno con fuerza y besarlo.  
— Mhh… No me quedó del todo claro su punto…  
De un tirón, Ryo apoyó el cuerpo de Tadayoshi sobre su escritorio y lo besó apasionadamente. Los brazos del menor se separaron de su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo y corresponder a la pasión con la que estaba siendo besado. A medida que sus labios se separaban, sus manos iban poco a poco acariciando y desvistiéndose mutuamente, pero cuando Tadayoshi intentó desprender un botón de su camisa, Ryo lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.  
— No la camisa.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene miedo de que le deje una marca que mañana no logrará cubrir? — Le preguntó, lamiendo luego su cuello, sintiendo que el agarre sobre sus cabellos se volvió más fuerte.  
— No, es por si alguien entra.  
— Mentiroso — Gimió el aludido, sentándose sobre el escritorio y apresando a su profesor con las piernas.  
— Ya verás cómo va a salvarnos esto — Le dijo Ryo, jalando de los cabellos de Tadayoshi para volver a besarlo, antes de acercar dos de sus dedos a los labios del menor —. Lámelos — Le pidió, acción que Tadayoshi hizo con toda la sensualidad que pudo.  
— ¿Esto va a ayudarme a aprobar?  
Ryo le sonrió antes de responderle.  
— Esto a lo sumo puede llegar a hacer que tu calificación suba un par de décimas.  
— ¿Sólo un par de décimas? — Bajó la atenta mirada de Ryo, Tadayoshi soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él para bajarse del escritorio y sostener su erección entre sus manos —. Espero que esto me haga subir un par de puntos — Agregó, antes de succionar su erección.  
— Con esto, puede ser que te pase las respuestas de los exámenes — Debajo suyo, Tadayoshi sonrió —. Ah… Ya no aguanto más — Reconoció —. Siéntate aquí, Okura-kun — Le pidió, palmeando el escritorio. Su alumno accedió a su pedido y se sentó, aún cuando era un desastre de papeles por todos lados.  
— ¿No se va a manchar…?  
— No te preocupes, no son cosas importantes — Gimió, Ryo antes de penetrar el cuerpo del menor. Podía sentir la estrechez del interior de Tadayoshi. No podía ver su rostro porque estaba aferrado a su cuerpo, pero era fácilmente deducible que esa era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de esa forma. Por más que intentara calmarlo con palabras de afecto y caricias, lo único que obtenía por respuesta era un par de gimoteos de su parte —. Si quieres, podemos hacerlo otro día — Le dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y secando sus lágrimas con las palmas.  
— No — Gimió el muchacho —. Así está bien. Lo único que quiero es sentirlo.  
El mayor besó su frente con ternura antes de embestirlo lentamente, para que ese cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión.  
— Perdón… Debí haberte preparado un poco — Se sinceró el mayor.  
— Está bien… Así está bien — Repitió Tadayoshi, acariciando su rostro.  
Dos leves golpes sobre la puerta alertó al dúo.  
— Shh… Déjame hablar a mí — Le dijo Ryo, en voz baja —. ¡Pase!  
— Ah… No sabía que había gente aquí — Dijo uno de los empleados de seguridad.  
— Sí, quise quedarme para terminar de corregir unos exámenes, pero en unos momentos me marcho, no se preocupe.  
— De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa, ya sabe dónde está mi puesto.  
— Por supuesto — Dijo Ryo. Cuando el guardia se fue, volvió su vista a Tadayoshi, quien, debido a lo alto de las paredes de los cubículos, pasó a ser invisible para el guardia —. ¿Ves? Era por esto que te dije que no me sacaras la camisa.  
— ¿Lo tenías planeado?  
— Mhhh… Un poquito…  
— ¿Cómo sabías que iba a acceder a hacerlo?  
— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo me miras? ¿Cómo sigues cada uno de los pasos que doy? — Repreguntó el mayor, acariciando los cabellos del menor, quien le sonrió.  
— Eres un pervertido…  
— Recuerda que no debes tutearme en público, Tacchon — Le pidió, besando sus labios.  
— Sí, sí, lo sé…, Ryo-chan.  
— Oye, tampoco te pases de la raya.  
— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué permites que mis compañeras te digan así?  
— Porque al final del día no voy a coger con ellas.  
— ¿Y conmigo sí? ¿Qué soy para ti?  
— Mhhh… Una persona muy especial. Una persona muy especial que si me llama por mi nombre terminaré haciéndoselo en el baño. Así que, ni se te ocurra hacerlo — Le pidió, besándolo.  
— Ryo-chan…  
— ¿Mh?  
— Te amo.  
— Lo sé — Reconoció el aludido, besándolo —. Debería correrme adentro tuyo, ¿no?  
— Sí… Sino mancharías todos estos exámenes… Ah…  ¿Ryo-chan?  
— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó el aludido, sonriendo.  
— ¿Voy a aprobar la materia con esto?  
— Puede ser que considere la opción de enviar una carta de recomendación que te ayude en tu beca…  
— ¿Y qué dirá la carta?  
— Que eres muy bueno en el oral, y maravilloso en la práctica.  
— Estamos hablando del inglés, ¿no?  
— Por supuesto, ¿de qué más?  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sin agregar más palabras.  
Llegando al portón de entrada, al guardia de seguridad le llamó la atención ver salir a Ryo y después a Tadayoshi cuando, en su recorrido de rutina sólo había visto al profesor.


End file.
